The Lost Diary and Gill and Luke
by RazzBurry
Summary: After a hard day Gill realizes that his diary is gone... he goes back to get it only to run into some trouble with Luke. now both of them are stuck looking for Gill's diary. Please read and reveiw... better than it sounds :D
1. Chapter 1

Gill POV 9:30 PM

I walked slowly down the cold stone path, I was miserable I had stupidly forgot my diary on my desk, and now I needed to go back to get it. I heard a leaf rustle, and much to my embarrassment I jumped up and let out a yelp. Get a hold of yourself Gill I scolded myself, I would be very mortified if someone had seen me jump, I had a reputation to uphold after all. Finally I reached the town hall; I took out my key and jammed it in the door, finally I managed to pry the door open. There on my desk was my diary; I let out a sigh of relief. I picked up the faded green book and quickly left, I didn't like being in town this late at night, although no one knew that. I quickly ran down the hill, until I banged into something.

"Uh!" I yelped as I slammed into the ground.

Luke POV 9:30 PM

I headed down the dirt road; I suddenly and quite randomly, if I do say so myself, began whistling. I love being out at night it's relaxing although this wasn't a random trip I was supposed to see the mayor or something I wasn't really listening to what dad had said I just wanted an excuse to go to town. I was about to start skipping being out late was so refreshing by now I was on the stone path that led into the rather dreary town.

"It needs some more color…" I whispered to myself.

I wished that the town, waffle town to be exact, had some more blue and red… and maybe the buildings could paint flames on the side or something. I laughed out loud that would be quite the town maybe named "Super awesome Luke town of insane awesomeness or something", I was pulled out of my fantasy when I bumped into someone, I stumbled backwards.

"What!" I exclaimed, I was able to catch my balance luckily.

Gill POV 9:50 PM

I laid there on the ground for a few minutes trying to catch my breath; my plaid pants now had splutters of mud on them. Great I thought to myself my pants were dirty, and some fool had knocked me to the ground.

"Oops! Sorry!" A voice exclaimed, it was Luke and he had a stupid grin on his face.

I gritted my teeth; I didn't like people like Luke they made me feel wimpy. And I hated that no one appreciated me or my brilliant plans for the island.

"You okay?" Luke asked, he held out his hand and yanked me to my feet.

And I mean yanked, the asshole literally grabbed my arm and pulled, and I mean pulled so hard my arm hurt. I rubbed my arm; I think he almost dislocated it. I gritted my teeth.

"You okay, Gill?" Luke asked, he was grinning, and his yellow eyes appeared to be looking for an answer.

I wanted to say a lot of things but none of them would have been suitable for a man in my standing to say. So I just nodded my teeth still gritted.

"You sure you look hurt? Oh I know I must have pulled to hard! Sorry!" Luke exclaimed, he patted my arm, only it hurt.

He had patted my arm that he had just about dislocated, I winced. He was going to kill me I was sure of it.

"Oh! Sorry again!" Luke muttered with a nervous laugh.

"No problem." I said through gritted teeth.

I was getting fairly miserable by now… only I realized that I had dropped my diary!

Luke POV 10:06 PM

"What's wrong?" I asked, Gill seemed to be in a fit about something.

"Nothing!" Gill snapped as he dropped to the ground; he was searching desperately for something.

"Need any help?" I offered.

"No!" Gill snapped again, he really did look quite funny but I resisted the urge to laugh.

And I mean really funny, he was scampering on all fours on the ground searching for something. Soon I couldn't contain myself I let out a laugh. That was a mistake. Gill jumped to his feet, he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and started shaking me, only I continued laughing because I was taller and a lot stronger than him and he seemed to think that he was hurting me or something.

"What's so funny?" He demanded, his face was now flushed red.

"Well, Gill, first off you where crawling on the ground like a fool… and second I'm way bigger than you!" I laughed shaking my head.

Gill let go of my shirt, he clenched his fist, I think he might actually try and punch me. Which would be funny because coming from his small and wimpy body I don't think that it would hurt. Though I was surprised when he threw that punch, it was close though but because of my awesome reflexes I caught his fist in my hand. Since I was so strong and awesome I held onto his fist and twisted his arm behind his back. Which I might add was easy because I'm so awesome.

Gill POV 10:15 PM

I'm so pissed. This jerk has now twisted the arm he dislocated behind my back, and I hate to admit it but it stings really bad. I feel so defenseless I can't believe he managed to overpower me this easily. I mean it seems easy almost effortless for him to be able to twist my arm like that, speaking of which the butthead had now grabbed my other arm. Now I'm stuck with both hands behind my back. Joy.

"Let go." I remarked, trying to break away.

"No because you'll probably try to kill me or something." Luke muttered.

It isn't fair, his arms were strong and muscular, and mine weren't. I feel like a freaking wimpy princess compared to him… and he won't let go and it's really starting to hurt.

"Okay… I feel bad…" Luke muttered, he finally released my sore arms, for which I was quite thankful.

"Thanks…jerk…" I muttered under my breath.

I scanned the ground for my precious diary… only I couldn't find it.

Luke POV 10:30 PM

I was feeling sort of bad… I mean I took advantage of the fact that I was way stronger than Gill… then again the butthead did punch me first…. And now he was calling me a jerk… which I had to admit I don't think that what I did was that mean... I mean so what I accidently hurt his arm, I think it's his fault that he couldn't suck it up and take it like a man.

"Okay you're the one who hit me." I exclaimed, I crossed my arms, I tried my best to narrow my eyes and look angry, but it didn't come as naturally for me as it did for Gill.

"So? You laughed at me." Gill remarked, his lips pursed, in some sort of grimace.

"Whatever… I'm sorry now what where you looking for?" I asked, I know that I probably sounded really needy.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to laugh." Gill muttered, he looked at the ground.

Weird he didn't completely flip out at me.

"Sure… I mean I wasn't going to laugh…" I muttered, I shrugged in a sort of lazy gesture.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, first off no Luke and Gill **_aren't_** going to be gay… it may seem like that I guess but it isn't going to happen.**

Gill POV 10:45 PM

I was so nervous… I didn't think that I should trust Luke but I needed someone's help… I sighed.

"O-okay… my diary." I whispered, I scolded myself for letting my voice quiver like it did.

"What about your diary?" Luke asked, his brow furrowed, showing how confused he was.

"I…I… lost it…" I whispered, I wish that I could raise my voice and sound surer of myself.

"You have a diary?" Luke laughed; he seemed to have difficulty placing that fact.

"Forget it." I remarked, pushing past him.

I knew it was a mistake telling him. I felt tears in my eyes, I was so angry at myself why couldn't I just suck it up and bear it? I was starting to walk away when Luke grabbed my wrist.

"Well, whatever… then we'll just have to find it." Luke exclaimed, he had that I-can-do-anything grin on his face.

"Really?" I whispered, I was angry at myself for sounding like such a child but I could really use his help.

"Yeah, of course you need my help after all." He exclaimed putting his hands on his hips.

"This is going to be a one night…" I whispered to myself, I brushed a piece of white blond hair out of my face.

An hour later 11:45 PM

Luke POV

I was getting sort of tired me and Gill had by now managed to look everywhere in town… yet his godessforsaken diary was nowhere to be found. He looked really sad I wish that I could cheer him up.

"Are you okay?" I asked, I placed a hand on his shoulder.

It surprised me when he winced, then I realized what arm I had touched.

"Oops…Sorry…" I whispered, quickly pulling my hand away.

"Uh… I'm fine… really…" Gill whispered, he put his hand on his right arm.

"Sorry that we can't find your stupid… I mean awesome Diary…" I muttered, quickly fixing my mistake.

"Whatever…" Gill whispered, his shoulders slumped.

My eyes were probably playing tricks on me but his eyes seemed to be watering. I can't believe it he was too sad to insult me.

"Gill… I'm sure that we'll find it somewhere…" I offered trying to sound hopeful.

"Don't give me fake sympathy…" Gill spat, he was still looking at the ground.

That's the Gill I know and love. At least his personality hasn't completely shriveled up and died… I wrapped my arms around myself it was starting to get really cold out. All though Gill was probably colder, after all at least I had some muscle for warmth or whatever; he just had…well… skin and bones.

Another hour later 12:45 AM

Gill POV

I was now cold, tired, and hungry… to make it worse my diary was nowhere… I was starting to get really tired… my eyelids were drooping… Luke must not sleep because he looked fine… or better than me at least.

"Hey you okay?" Luke asked his bandanna was crooked; to be exact it was slipping off his head.

I looked at the ground, where I saw a puddle… I looked no better, my pants were splattered with mud, my bow tie hung around my neck like a plain red ribbon, and my socks weren't even… my sweater vest was stained and the sleeves of my shirt were rolled up… I was an absolute mess as well.

"Yes… though…" I couldn't bring myself to say what I wanted to say.

"You want to give up? Well I won't!" Luke exclaimed, his stupid grin on his face.

Something about what he said made me smile.

"You're smiling… I didn't know that you could smile." Luke joked.

I didn't laugh instead I just stared at him and raised an eyebrow, that cut his laugh short. He was probably scared that I would kill him or something…or maybe not… after all he could kick the crap out of me…

"And the smile is gone." Luke muttered, he shrugged in that lazy way of his.

"Ugh… this is hopeless…" I sighed; I slumped to the ground… I had gotten too tired to move.

"Don't give up!" Luke exclaimed, he was jumping up and down in front of me.

"I…I…I can't… Can't move…" I muttered, I was so tired.

Luke POV 1:03 AM

"Come on! We're looking for your stupid diary!" I hollered, I could guess that my awesome face was probably beet red from all of the yelling.

Gill just looked up at me; I had to admit he looked pretty rough.

"Seriously dude… GET UP!" I shouted, I'm starting to get really fed up with him.

"Luke… just go home…we'll look tomorrow…" Gill groaned, he stood up.

"NO! Don't be stupid we need to find it! For your sake…!" I exclaimed, I hoped that my eyes gave off how serious I was but I doubt they did.

"Luke… Please… calm down… I'll see you tomorrow…" Gill whispered, he headed towards his home.

Well at least I tried I thought bitterly… I guess I had no choice but to head home for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Gill POV 11:45 AM

I opened my eyes slowly, I sat up. I was in my bed… although I feel absolutely dreadful… my nose is runny… I think I caught a cold. I let out a loud sneeze… people shouldn't sneeze it sounds and feels bad.

"This stinks…" I muttered, my voice now sounded strange and morphed because of this dreadful col.

I stood up, I quickly dressed… in my normal outfit. I worked extra hard to make sure that my bowtie was perfectly even and crisp looking. I tried to get my hair to swirl perfectly… which like always it did. I smiled at my reflection… even if I faked a smile I still looked like crap.

"Damn…" I muttered under my breath.

That is it… I give up! Screw perfect hair. I headed outside… where I saw Luke… he looked like he had been up for hours and that he clearly had slept fine… unlike me. .. He also didn't have a cold. Why the hell does all the bad stuff happen to me?

Luke POV 12:02 AM

Gill had finally woken up… I mean how long does he sleep? I've been up for hours! Although he does look pretty shitty… I wonder what happened to him.

"You okay?" I asked… I'm a fairly curious guy so of course I want to know.

"Fine…" He muttered… I feel bad for him, he sounds sick.

"Are you sick?" I exclaimed snapping, I'm so good! I totally just figured out what was wrong with him.

"I think… I caught a cold…" He wheezed, he pulled out a hankie and rubbed his nose.

"You think? Bud I know you did!" I laughed… he really couldn't handle little sleep or harsh weather.

"Jackass…" he muttered… now that little remark caught me off.

"What!" I yelped, I didn't think little Gill had the guts to say that.

Gill POV 12:13 AM

Okay… so I blew my cool… I just called Luke a jackass… and I'm starting to regret it. He's giving me that oh-my-freaking-goddess look… I can't believe a man of my status said that… who am I kidding… I'm not a man, not really… I know! I'm a young man!

"Gill…? You okay?" Luke asked, he look worried.

"I'm fine… come on your helping me find my diary." I remarked breezing past him.

"Okey dokey!" Luke exclaimed, I looked over my shoulder and saw that he had his signature I'll-do-all-the-crap-you-ask look.

I sighed and shook my head… he was hopeless. Why must I be paired with such idiots? Then again… I myself really am quite awkward… only I don't make it obvious. Luke. Well he does.

Luke POV 2:54 PM

Gill and I have been looking forever… and still nothing. As the day drags on he just keeps getting worse. I feel bad for him. Also his cold isn't getting better I told him that he should go see Jin, he almost hit me, I think. He sort of raised his hand and raised an eyebrow. Scary.

"This is getting pointless!" Gill exclaimed, he kicked a tree.

I think it hurt him more than the tree. He was now jumping up and down clutching his foot. There are three words to describe him. What. An. Idiot. Even I'm not stupid enough to kick a damn tree. Actually I've decided on three even better words that fit him perfectly. Arrogant. Overconfident. Snobbish.

"Ow! Ow!" Gill moaned clutching his foot.

I wanted to laugh… but hell I'm not making that mistake again. By spending all of this time with Mr. King-of-the-world I've figured out that its better not to piss him off.

Gill POV 4:23

Luke is starting to get fed up with me… not that I blame him… I shouldn't have dragged him all over this island… correction this island I should more or less call it my island. Not my stupid overweight father's… oh who am I kidding at this rate I'll never be mayor and my father… well he'll never be proud. By now Luke has stopped walking… he's staring at me really weird.

"Gill… how did your diary just fly away?" Luke asked putting his hands on his hips.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

I had to be polite… if I wasn't… well… then Luke might get to angry and leave me to look alone… I mean one wimpy future mayor who has a bad cold can't exactly find his lost diary all by himself.

Luke POV 4:23

Gill was just standing there… a strange almost dream-like look was on his face… weird… on back to finding this stupid diary… wait how did he lose his diary anyway? If I'm correct I knocked it out of his hands… but his diary can't walk… so then… what happened to it… and how could it end up halfway across the island? By now I was just too freaking curious… I stopped walked… I needed to ask.

"Gill… how did you diary just fly away?" I asked, I put on my hands on my hips to make myself feel stronger and more macho.

"What do you mean?" Gill asked, he titled his head to the side… he didn't understand what I was asking.

I now knew what had happened… and it wasn't good… I grabbed his wrist and took off running dragging him behind me… stupid! Stupid! Why didn't I think of it earlier!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gill POV 4:34 PM

This idiot was now dragging me. I had no idea what was wrong with him. He kept muttering things along the lines of stupid.

"Luke! What's wrong?" I managed to sputter as he dragged me.

"I know who has your diary!" Luke yelled.

Finally he stopped running. We were I front of the Sundae inn… which was strange to say in the least.

"Chase… he has it." Luke muttered.

"Okay… and how did Mr. Rude-butthead-cook get it?" I snapped, I winced at my own words I hadn't wanted to sound that mean.

"When you dropped it… he was nearby and well… you know chase he grabbed it… I only now remembered…" Luke muttered shaking his head.

I didn't want to say it but his hair looked stupid. All stiff and…well …blue… I shook my head now wasn't the time to think of that.

"Why would Chase want my diary?" I asked, it sounded just plain stupid if you ask me.

"Probably to read it in front of everyone…" Luke muttered.

Luke POV 4:56 PM

I hated having to tell him that… as it wasn't much of a "probably" Chase would definitely read it in front of everyone… Chase was just that sort of person.

"Wh-what…!" Gill sputtered, he looked as though he was about to die… and with that cold of his he looked just horrible.

"So… right now we have to run in there and beat him up for it!" I exclaimed, trying to sound happy.

Gill was still too stunned to move so I yanked him into Sundae Inn… where we saw Chase with Maya, Selena, Luna, and Kathy. I have to admit I felt weird having to hit him in front of pretty girls… and I mean really pretty… especially Selena… Maya was…okay… I guess. Oh! Crap I almost forgot the mission!

Gill POV 5:12 PM

We had entered the Inn and Luke, the bimbo, was staring at Selena. I quickly figured out what all of this people meant… it meant that he was going to read my diary! Out loud!!! In front of a bunch of girls who love to gossip! While I was freaking out Luke managed to say something.

"Hi Selena!" Luke exclaimed waving stupidly.

"Chase… give me my diary." I remarked crossing my arms… I hoped that I sounded tougher than I felt.

"No." Chase replied, he mocked me by crossing his arms and striking a stupid pose.

Maya giggled… she was too needy for Chase's love it was sad really.

"You have a diary!" Lune laughed, her beautiful pink pigtails bounced around her face as she wrinkled her cute little button nose. .. Not that I thought that she was pretty.

I nodded my head to nervous to speak.

"Don't tease him all men should have diaries!" Kathy exclaimed, she patted my cheek.

Luke POV 5:30 PM

I was feeling really bad for Gill about now… poor guy. Suddenly Chase pulled out the diary he started reading.

"Dear Diary today was lame… Father has been even worse than normal… I mean I try to be the most stuck-up arrogant money-obsessed jerk that I could be! Only he doesn't care! He would prefer if I was with him counting sheep and dreaming of unicorns all day! Well news flash Father I'm not like you! I try to be what would be best for this island! But that happens to be exactly what you aren't!" Chase read, a smile crossed his face.

Maya was laughing her head off and touching Chase's arm… weird. Gill was beet red.

"Quit embarrassing him!" Kathy yelled, she smacked Chase's arm.

Gill POV 5:45

My life has gone to hell. The jerk won't stop reading… and everyone is listening…

"Dear Diary, I think I might have a crush on someone. Strange, isn't it? She's very pretty. Although I don't think I'll tell her how I feel… after all it's only a crush. And she's probably better suited for someone else." Chase read he looked at me as he said "oh! So how's the lucky lady, Gill?"

I looked at the ground… I'm happy that I never wrote either of their names in their… after all it would suck for people to know that I had a crush on two people at the same time…

"Oooooooooh! Dear diary, I think I love her. She's so sweet only there is that other girl that I had that silly crush on isn't there? Oh well she never shared my feelings… after all she'd rather tell people that they smelled like ranchers or make fun of peoples fashion sense. What a complete bitch." Chase read he snickered.

Luna turned bright red… I was hoping that she wouldn't figure out that it was her… she had.

"YOU JERK!!! I'M NOT A BITCH!" Luna yelled, she was really angry.

"Luna… calm down you weren't supposed to see that. And plus I, also yes, had a silly crush on you but don't worry because I don't." I remarked holding my hands up.

"Oh… good point…" Luna giggled.

I'm glad that she was fine. Chase looked really smug… jeez I hate him.

Luke POV 6:23 PM

Chase was about to start reading I needed to stop him… he had all ready hurt poor sick Gill enough. I jumped on him. I was sort of clawing his face off and tugging at his hair or whatever… Maya was screaming something about me leaving her future husband alone. Chase was trying to choke me/push me off…. This is the most girlish fight I've ever had. OW!!! He freaking pinched me!!! I mean pinched! And it hhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrttttttttttttsssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Get off!" Chase hissed, trying to pinch me again.

Oh hell no buddy! Not again! I pinched him first, heheh.

"OW! He pinched me!" Chase yelled, I think he might try and bite me next.

"OH NO CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE!" Maya wailed.

Gill POV 7:25 PM

Luke and I were walking. He had gotten my diary back. Him and Chase sort of got in this seriously weird pinching fight thing… it was kind of scary. At least they didn't find out that I think I love Akari… that was close… too close…

"Well this has been a fun little adventure…" Luke muttered letting out a big sigh.

"Sort of… if you like people knowing what you wrote in you diary…" I grumbled, I wish that I could be more positive.

"This is an example of why male don't have diaries!" Luke exclaimed, he playfully punched my arm, I think I winced.

"Ow…" I muttered clutching my arm.

"Whoops sorry! You really should see Doctor Jin about that cold and your arm!" Luke remarked with a nervous laugh.

I simply glared… and raised an eyebrow. That shut him up.

The End


End file.
